Galactic Adventures Fandom
Basic Information The Galactic Adventures Fandom is based off of the Spore Addition Galactic Adventures, made in 2009. Appearance Pictures. GA, much like Spore, is also a Zultranite. Also much like Spore, GA stays in a humanoid form most of the time, but prefers to keep their pointed ears. They also normally keep their helmet on, though due to the fact that it's not made for their human form, it slides around and rarely stays in the correct placement. GA's Zultran form is slightly smaller, and more on the lean side due to their training. However, in this form, they are unable to hide the fact that they have a huge blast scar on the left side of their body. The rest of their various scars are hidden by their fur or are simply too small to notice. They also have all of the typical Zultran features (Looks like a bear with pointed ears, a long tail, wings, and for GA, nubby horns). In both forms, they wear an adjustable necklace of for interconnecting pieces, that will glow when they touch it. They do not talk about this, but they are never seen without this on. Personality GA is ridden with anxiety, and their comfort comes from controlling their own actions and being overly cautious and distant at first, partially because they are afraid, and partially because they don't know how to act, even though they crave the close relationships that Zultrans need. Their cautiousness towards other fandoms will never fully go away (or will not for a very long time), but when they do warm up, they are incredibly caring, sweet, and loyal. They are also incredibly passive despite being a soldier and are unlikely to act out like any of their siblings unless they are extremely pushed to violence. Abilities Typical Abilities: *Shape-Shifting|''A Typical Zultran ability. While this is incredibly painful normally, they can transform and take on any form at will. '' *Poison|''They have an ability typical of most Zultrans, which is poison. This is mostly done through spit/bites, but it is capable to leak through the hands/feet.'' *Flight|''When they have wings, they are able to fly.'' God-Tier Abilities: *Not Achieved. Relationships Quadrants N/A Uncharted Fandom|Flush Crush Family DS Spore|Sibling Spore Fandom|Sibling Creepy & Cute Fandom|Sibling Dark Spore|Sibling Unravel|Adopted Sibling Friends Uncharted Fandom|Mike Trivia *Galactic Adventures, the game, is the only way you can mod the game Spore. *Galactic can't actually speak English--or read it for that mater, or any language that is not their own, they have a translator that is a watch on their wrist that they use. *They normally stay in a form that isn't entirely human or Zultran. *GA's real full Zultran name translates to "Ava Maxis." *Galactic Adventures has not to have one---but two forms that are outside of the typical set of Trickster and Grimdark. Both of these wild differently from each other, and no one knows what they are. *Though GA is an organic being, like their siblings, if in contact with a glitched item they too will begin to 'glitch out.' *GA refuses to to anything on their land, leaving his session on a standstill. *Due to GA's species having a lack of gender, as the only have one sex, they all go by they/them, but GA goes by he/him, and she/her as well, because they just don't mind. *GA doesn't know how to describe their feelings about Uncharted, the really only know, that they want to be with him for the rest of their life, and that terrifies them. Gallery GAa.png|Ga Fullbody SporeIsAmmolite.png Bbys.png All of Them.png gatrik.png|GA Trickster-Cosmic Candy! Category:Fandomstuck Category:Fandoms Category:Video Game Fandoms